This invention relates generally to apparatus enabling use of a drum beater unit for practice drumming, as via beater striking of a practice pad or pads; and more particularly concerns coupling of a beater unit to a stand that carries a practice pad or pads in position for practice drumming, i.e. without need for a drum.
There is need for means to enable efficient, rapid and stable set up of a relatively small beater striking pad or pads in such relation to a drumming unit, including a swingable beater, as to enable repeated and rapid impact striking of the pad or pads while pad displacement away from the drumming unit is blocked. No prior apparatus of which I am aware provides the unusual structure, modes of operation and improved results as are now enabled by the present invention.